


Projectile Motion

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because food fights are always more fun when superpowers and your girlfriend are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projectile Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for y2jdingo for the Power Rangers Femslash Ficathon.
> 
> Thanks to muse_in_denial for the beta.

The food fight starts when Dax trips over the leg of Tyzonn's chair. He loses his grip on the large bowl of potato salad he's carrying and it goes flying. Ronny only has a split-second to decide if she wants to use her super-speed to try and catch it or stay where she is, curled up with Rose on the couch. She chooses the latter, because she's comfortable and because the bowl is heading towards Will. The potato salad lands upside down in Will's lap. Ronny doesn't regret her decision.

Will, who had been attempting to explain the finer points of channel surfing to Tyzonn, squawks and Ronny buries her face in Rose's shoulder to stifle her laughter.

Will starts tossing individual pieces of potato at Ronny and she moves her body so she's shielding Rose from the onslaught of mayonnaise-covered vegetables. "Don't worry, Rose," Ronny says, still laughing. "I'll protect you."

Rose deadpans, "My hero," but a moment later, she's giggling and diving behind the couch for cover.

"Is this what you would call a 'food fight'?" Tyzonn asks from the table.

Dax, for once, doesn't try to get involved. As Ronny speed-dodges handfuls of potato salad thrown by Will, she spies Dax dragging Tyzonn out of the room by his elbow. "Get away while you can," she hears Dax tell him.

Ronny fully expects this to be a battle between herself and Will so she's surprised when a clump of potato salad comes whizzing from somewhere behind her and lands on Will's chest with splat. When Ronny looks over her shoulder, there is no one there. _Rose_ , she thinks, delighted that Rose, who used to scoff at the mere suggestion of social interaction, would join in their silly, messy battle. That she's using her invisibility is an added bonus as far as Ronny is concerned, especially if it gives them an advantage against Will.

"I know you're there, Rose," Will says, scraping the salad off his chest. He collects it into a ball and raises it in his hand as if it were a snowball. "I can hear you breathing."

Ronny doesn't hear anything, but Will obviously does because he hurls the salad he's holding towards an armchair. For a brief moment, Ronny can almost hear what Spencer is going to say to them if they manage to ruin the upholstery, but her concerns prove groundless when the potato salad hits another target instead. "Got you," Will says, smirking triumphantly.

At first, the salad is visible where it made contact with Rose, giving Ronny some idea of where Rose is, but the evidence of the hit quickly vanishes.

More potato salad appears seemingly out of thin air and hits Will square in the face.

"Got _you_ ," Rose says proudly, from wherever she's standing now and Ronny can hear the amusement in her voice.

Will grimaces and starts rubbing the salad off his face. He manages to look aghast and ridiculous at the same time and Ronny laughs so hard she's nearly gasping for breath.

Just as she's about to ask Rose for a high-five, another handful of potato salad comes out of nowhere and hits her in the face. Ronny sputters in shock, and then makes a quick decision to lunge in the direction she thinks Rose is.

Ronny makes contact with Rose, though it takes her a moment to realize that she's grabbing onto Rose from the side, effectively trapping one of Rose's arms between them. They tumble to the ground, both of them giggling. Ronny tries her best to pin Rose under her as she collects the remnants of earlier salad projectiles off of the hardwood floor. 

Ronny can feel Rose squirming as she does her best to rub and smush potato salad onto every part of Rose she can reach. Rose squeals and comes back into view. Ronny takes one look at her and grins. Rose's pink tank top and black pants are smeared with mayonnaise, and there's more potato salad on her arms, neck and face, and even in her hair. She's smiling like she's having fun -- like she's _happy_ \-- and Ronny thinks Rose has never looked more beautiful.

Ronny bends down and kisses Rose on the cheek. Then, feeling mischievous, she uses the tip of her tongue to carefully lick at a little spot of salad just below Rose's right eye.

Rose swats her away, laughing. "That tickles." Ronny pulls back, laughing too, before glancing to the side to confirm that they managed to avoid getting food on anything that wasn't themselves or the floor.

Rose props herself up on her elbows. She seems to be surveying the mess they've made of the room when her expression abruptly sobers. 

"What?" Ronny asks.

Rose sputters, "Will!" 

Ronny quickly looks over her shoulder. Will is practically standing over her, the bowl of potato salad in his hands. The bowl has a fair amount of potato salad left in it and as Will moves to flip it over onto her head, Ronny has a fraction of a second to decide if she wants to use her super-speed to get herself out of the way, knock the bowl to the side, or let Will dump the salad on her. In comparison to Will and Rose, she's faired the best in their food fight, managing to avoid getting really dirty. She thinks it's only fair that she stays where she is and the salad lands cold and heavy on her head and shoulders.

Rose shifts so she can sit up. She laughs as she helps wipe off Ronny's face. As Rose runs her fingers across Ronny's brow, Ronny takes a moment to take in the way Rose's amusement lights up her face.

Then Will is slapping her on the back and dropping to his knees next to them. He's laughing, and as the three of them sit on the floor, messy but jovial after their fight, Ronny thinks that she has never been so glad to have inadvertently started a food fight.


End file.
